


Will Fetch for Chips

by Sidoh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Denial, Dom!Seven, First Kiss, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Fluff, Non-Sexual Kink, Oblivious!Yoosung, Puppy Play, Referenced Sexual Kink, Sub!Yoosung, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: In which Yoosung is Seven's sub but doesn't actually realize it yet.





	Will Fetch for Chips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I wanted to make this slightly cracky, but then parts of it ended up being more serious. So now it's just a weird mix. But it's a lot better than when I abandoned it ages ago so I'm posting it anyway.

“Fetch!” 

Without waiting for the _thump_ of the ball bouncing off the floor on the other side of the room, Yoosung turns and starts to crawl. His knees are getting a little sore, but the feeling of his reddening skin hitting the floor over and over again is comforting, somehow. It makes the praise it earns him feel that much more rewarding. 

The ball is almost too large for his mouth, but Yoosung manages to clench it firmly between his teeth and carry it back to Seven. He drops it at his feet and wipes a string of saliva from his bottom lip. 

“Good boy,” Seven says. “So fast today, too!” Yoosung’s eyes grow heavy with pleasure when Seven’s fingers brush through his hair. He’s barely able to resist the urge to rest his head against Seven’s leg and just melt into the feeling. “Don’t you want your treat? Sit!”

Yoosung quickly scrambles to sit upright on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs. Seven fishes a single chip out of the bag on his lap and pushes it between Yoosung’s parted lips. Yoosung gets another “good boy” as he chews on the crunchy snack, although he isn’t entirely sure why. Eating Honey Buddha Chips isn’t exactly a challenge—on the contrary, it’s the objective that caused Yoosung to start doing all of this in the first place. 

Of course, it’s not like Seven just came up to Yoosung one day and offered to share his chips with him if Yoosung would pretend to be his pet. As if Yoosung would _ever_ have agreed to that. But what started as Seven making Yoosung do a few simple, innocuous dares in exchange for his favourite snack had slowly morphed into this, and Yoosung isn’t quite sure when it turned into a thing they just do. A routine that neither of them really questions anymore. 

“Let’s see how you can earn another one.” Seven spins in his desk chair and stuffs a handful of chips into his own mouth, followed by a large swig of PhD Pepper. “How about you wag your tail for me?”

Without hesitation, Yoosung wiggles his hips and sets the tail that’s attached to the back of his jeans in motion. The movement that was the source of so much embarrassment the first few times is now well practiced and effortless, and Yoosung looks up at Seven expectantly. 

“That’s it! What a good puppy.” Seven grins down at Yoosung and ruffles his hair before popping another chip into his mouth. 

See, Yoosung knows that Seven is just doing this to embarrass him, but he can’t actually remember the last time he made fun of him for crawling around wearing dog ears and a tail. The mischievous glint in his eyes is softer than when he gets Yoosung to fall for one of his pranks. If Yoosung didn’t know any better, he’d almost believe that the way Seven looks at him means that he’s genuinely proud of Yoosung’s obedience. 

“Do you want another one?” Yoosung nods without thinking, and Seven chuckles. “I don’t think that’s puppy language. Try again.”

“Arf,” Yoosung corrects himself with warm cheeks. He still lacks the confidence to turn it into a proper bark, so it always sounds a bit silly coming from his mouth. Yet, it seems to be enough for Seven, and Yoosung’s can’t help but feel a little disappointed when Seven offers him another chip without making him perform a real trick first. 

If he’s honest with himself, he got bored with the taste of Honey Buddha Chips a while ago. 

Seven absently pats Yoosung’s head for a moment. “I’ve got something for you,” he announces, and rolls his chair towards his desk to grab a small plastic bag, “because you’ve been so good lately.” Yoosung’s heart speeds up a little, since he’s never completely sure what to expect with Seven, and it doesn’t slow when Seven pulls out a black object that Yoosung immediately recognises—from the pet shop, _not_ from the internet.

Seven holds up the collar in front of Yoosung, allowing him to inspect it up close. The leather is decorated with metal studs in the shape of little bones. “Do you like it? I can put it on you right now.”

He visibly exhales when Yoosung nods. Yoosung tries to make sense of the fluttery feeling that fills his chest when Seven leans in and fastens the collar around his neck. While he fumbles with the buckle, it’s almost as if his fingers are causing the leather to tremble just slightly against Yoosung’s skin. Yoosung figures he must have had too much caffeine again. 

Seven pulls away with an unreadable expression and lightly scratches Yoosung under his chin. Yoosung raises his head, giving Seven an unobstructed view. “I like it,” Seven concludes. Yoosung doesn’t respond, but he thinks he likes it, too. Even though the collar only encircles his neck, he feels warm all over his body. 

Seven pulls away and shakes the remaining crumbs into his hand before crumpling up the empty bag and tossing it over his shoulder. “Also, that was my last bag.”

“What?” Yoosung asks, shock causing him to slip out of his role. 

“I know!” Seven sighs dramatically. “All good things must come to an end, even my supply of Honey Buddha Chips. I’ll probably go into a state of vegetation caused by the withdrawal. Please get everyone to pray for me.”

“Does that mean we don’t get to…” Yoosung swallows and corrects himself. “Won’t have to do this anymore?” He doesn’t understand. Why would Seven go through the trouble of getting him the collar when his supply of chips is gone? He bites his lip, trying to stop inexplicable tears of frustration from rolling down his cheeks.

“You don’t want to?” Seven asks. 

“What?” 

Seven hooks a finger behind Yoosung’s collar, gently forcing him to look up. “There’s nothing wrong with liking BDSM. After all, I would never like something that was depraved. I’m as pure-hearted and innocent as—”

“BDSM?” Yoosung blinks, images of whips and chains and naked people tied to basement walls flashing in his mind. Did Seven hack into his computer? “I—I only looked that up once! I was just curious. I’m not into BDSM.”

“Yoosung,” Seven says slowly. “You realize that that’s what we’ve been doing, right?”

Yoosung’s mouth falls open. “Wait, what?” he sputters. “You were just getting me to do embarrassing things in exchange for chips! You always tease me like that.”

“You really think that’s…” Seven shakes his head. “Why would you go along with it if you thought I was just teasing you?”

“Because I like…” Yoosung pauses. What does he like? Seven teasing him? Telling him what to do? Praising him? All those things are true, but they aren’t exactly an argument against what Seven is saying. “...I like Honey Buddha Chips,” he finishes weakly. 

Seven nods. “I see. That’s fine.”

Yoosung looks up unsurely from his position on the floor. The way Seven so easily dismisses everything they’ve been doing sends a painful pang through his body. “It is?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about it. I guess we won’t be needing the leash I got you then, either.”

Yoosung’s fingers brush against the metal ring hanging from his collar. “You bought a leash?” he asks quietly. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure I can return it. So, you just want to watch a movie or something, now that we don’t have to do this anymore?”

Yoosung nods. He removes his tail and ears before plopping himself down on the couch, but hesitates before taking off his collar. When Seven puts on the movie and sits down next to him without pointing out that he’s still wearing it, Yoosung drops his hand into his lap. He supposes it can’t hurt to wear it just a little bit longer. 

Seven is engrossed in the movie before long, but Yoosung never quite figures out what the killer tomatoes from outer space are up to and why they've come to earth. He can’t stop wondering what was going through Seven’s head when he bought the collar and leash. He can hardly take Yoosung out for walks in the park, can he? Yoosung tries to imagine how stupid he’d look being led in circles around the living room by the leash connecting Seven’s hand to his collar, his head down as he’d follow Seven’s feet, his tail sticking up in the air…

He almost drops his can of PhD Pepper when the daydream causes his body to respond in a rather alarming way. He presses the can against his crotch, hoping the cold will discourage the bulge in his jeans from growing any larger. What’s wrong with him? This normally doesn’t happen until he’s back in his apartment!

“I don’t feel well.” He jumps up. His voice sounds entirely too strangled to be convincing. “I’m going home.”

He vaguely catches Seven yelling something after him as he rushes out of the building, but he doesn’t stop moving until he gets home and slams his bedroom door shut behind him. Only when he registers the feeling of leather digging into his skin where the pillow presses against his neck does he realize that he’s still wearing the collar.

He doesn’t speak to Seven in the days that follow. As he goes about his days as normal—cooking his meals, half-heartedly trying to study, playing LOLOL—he sometimes catches himself looking forward to being able to spend time with Seven again, but his omelettes taste like cardboard when he remembers that it’s never going to be the same now. 

He tries to tell himself that it’s for the best. If Seven was somehow under the impression that they were in some kind of kinky relationship, then it’s a good thing they cleared up that misunderstanding sooner rather than later. And the fact that Seven’s name escapes his mouth as a muffled cry into his pillow that night doesn’t mean anything. Everyone fantasizes about things they don’t actually want to become a reality. All the websites say that it’s perfectly healthy and normal. 

Besides, Yoosung has more important stuff to worry about right now. He has two exams that week, and after spending most of the semester playing LOLOL, passing them is going to take a miracle. On top of that, his professors have been talking about choosing specialties, while Yoosung thought he had a lot more time left before he’d have to make decisions like that. The more overwhelmed he feels, the harder it becomes to focus on anything at all, and the more often he finds himself retrieving the collar from the secret box underneath his bed and squeezing the leather in his hands until the buckle digs into his palm. 

Life is just so blissfully simple when he’s at Seven’s feet. The pressures of adulthood and responsibility melt away until the most complicated thing to worry about is returning a toy as quickly as possible. When he’s Seven’s puppy, he doesn’t have to think more than five seconds ahead. Yoosung knows life can’t be like that all the time, but now that it’s gone, he realises how comforting it was to have that to look forward to every week. 

After barely making it through his exams, Yoosung spends his Saturday playing LOLOL, mostly because he isn’t sure what else to do. It’s weird; before he started to hang out with Seven more often, all of his weekends were like this. Now, it just feels kind of empty. 

He’s just about to start a quest when the sound of an incoming text distracts him. His heart does an excited little jump when he realizes it’s from Seven, which doesn’t make any sense. He’s avoiding him, after all. And yet, part of him is relieved that Seven isn’t letting him. 

There’s no text, just a picture of a cute, blond labrador puppy excitedly looking up at the camera. Yoosung recognizes Seven’s shoes, and he's pretty sure that's his hand holding the end of the leash. Is this _his_ leash? He imagines the way he knows Seven must be looking at the puppy, eyes sparkling. He pictures him bending down and proudly grinning at the dog for dropping a stick at his feet. Scratching it behind its ears, calling it a good puppy...

It takes him ten minutes to get to Seven’s house. 

“Please bark in Arabic,” the voice from the speaker says. 

“Seven!” Yoosung shouts, banging on the door. “I don’t know Arabic! And you can’t translate animal noises!”

“See, that’s not true,” Seven says when he opens the door. “Every language uses different onomatopoeias to describe animal sounds, depending on the—”

“When did you even get a dog?” Yoosung interrupts him. “Don’t you prefer cats?”

Seven shrugs. “Aren’t you excited? You like animals.”

“I—sure.” Seven is right. Normally Yoosung would be over the moon if one of his friends got a dog, since he can’t possibly have one of his own in his cramped apartment. But for some reason he can’t bring himself to feel excited for Seven. Something must be seriously wrong with him if he’s actually…

“Yoosung, are you jealous?” 

Yoosung crosses his arms and averts his eyes. He’s not jealous of an actual dog. That would be pathetic. “So you prefer having a real puppy?” he asks, his voice coming out small. 

“I thought you didn’t want to do that anymore? Did you change your mind?” Seven says, clearly feigning surprise. When Yoosung refuses to respond, he sighs and pulls him inside by his sleeve. “There’s a lot of things I can do with you that I can’t do with a real puppy.”

“Like what?” Yoosung flushes when Seven’s gaze drops to his lips. He’s pretty sure he knows where Seven is going with this, and finds that he doesn't mind all that much. 

“I’ll show you, if you want me to.” 

It's impossible to resist the hopeful look in Seven's eyes. Yoosung nods, after a moment of contemplation. “Okay.”

“Great!” Seven says, dragging Yoosung to the living room while talking incessantly along the way. “I bought a few new toys. And I got you a new tail, because I know the old one was bothering you. This one doesn’t need to be attached to your clothes. It’ll stay in place all by itself.”

“Really?” Yoosung briefly wonders how that's possible, but then something else dawns on him as he looks around at the quiet room. “Where’s your dog?”

“Oh, that was my friend Tom’s dog,” Seven says. “I was just taking her out for a walk.”

Yoosung stares at Seven, unsure whether he should feel relieved or betrayed. “She isn’t yours?”

“Nah. Why would I get a dog when I already have such a cute puppy of my own?” Seven leans in and gently presses his lips against Yoosung’s. Yoosung’s face has never come closer to matching the colour of Seven’s hair. “Now, if you’re a good boy for me, I might let you try your new tail.”

Yoosung ends up blushing a lot more that day.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sidohfic.tumblr.com/) (nsfw)


End file.
